Quelques mots du sanctuaire
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers des Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des mangas ou des adaptations télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers des Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DU SANCTUAIRE**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Bronches (106 mots)**

L'air était chaud, brûlant et tout son corps lui faisait mal, horriblement mal. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas lâcher, il ne pouvait pas céder aussi facilement. Il ne combattait pas pour lui, il se battait pour la déesse Athéna, pour protéger l'Humanité… L'air était chaud, irrespirable, lui qui aimait tant le froid, il sentait les particules brûlantes qu'il inhalait à chaque respirations difficiles lui brûler les **bronches** et le priver un peu plus de son souffle. Il souffrait, mais il ne pouvait pas céder… Il était un chevalier d'Athéna, abandonné n'était pas envisageable, cela ne l'avait jamais été… Tant qu'il parviendrait à respirer, il se battrait.

...

 **2.** **Douceur (104 mots)**

Alors que le corps de son ennemi s'effondra lourdement au sol, mettant un terme définitif au combat, l'inquiétude d'Ikki monta d'un cran, redoutant d'être intervenu trop tard pour le sauver. Sans perdre un instant, il traversa en courant la salle et se jeta à genoux à côté de Shun. Son frère était étendu sur le côté, baignant dans une flaque de sang qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ikki frémit et glissa ses bras sous son corps pour l'allonger dans ses bras. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue avec **douceur** pendant qu'il lutta contre ses émotions.

\- Allez petit frère, ouvre les yeux. Je suis là.

...

 **3.** **Corde raide (111 mots)**

Il y avait souvent un moment dans ses combats les plus violents où Shiryu comprenait qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre son adversaire sans relâcher toute sa puissance. Le jeune homme savait ce que cela impliquait et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé de se percher sur cette **corde raide** entre la vie et la mort. Il appréciait même de voir le regard un peu perdu de ses adversaires lorsqu'il retirait son armure. Bien trop nombreux étaient ceux qui pensaient qu'il allait se rendre alors qu'il n'en était rien. Shiryu laissa le dragon dans son dos briller comme s'il prenait vie avant de s'exclamer en souriant.

\- Par la colère du dragon !

...

 **4.** **Gardien de but (112 mots)**

Seyar n'était pas dupe, il savait que malgré les victoires les forces démoniaques ne renonceraient jamais, il aurait pu le ruminer, mais le jeune homme n'était pas comme ça. Depuis son enfance, il avait cette nature enjouée et cet optimisme malgré l'adversité. Il n'allait pas le perdre aujourd'hui. Alors, entre deux combats, il revenait souvent à l'orphelinat parce qu'il n'avait oublié d'où il venait. Il aimait passer du temps avec Mylène et les enfants, partageant leurs jeux et finissant en **gardien de but** harcelé de toute part, tous voulant marquer un but au chevalier de pégase qui riait de bon cœur avec eux, oubliant la mort et la souffrance pendant quelques heures.

...

 **5.** **Respirateur (115 mots)**

C'était un sentiment étrange qui étreignait le cœur de Shun pendant qu'il se tenait debout devant ce lit dans cette chambre aux murs trop blancs. Le jeune chevalier avait toujours détestés les hôpitaux et ce n'était prêt de changer. Le combat avait été d'une violence terrible. Shun s'était vu mourir même si, au final, il avait survécu. Enfin, son corps avait survécu car il ne savait pas si son cœur le pourrait. Tout cela lui semblait si surréaliste. Dans le combat Ikki s'était sacrifié. Shun n'avait pu l'empêcher et il se retrouvait là, frémissant à chaque sifflement du **respirateur** qui le maintenait en vie, osant à peine lui serrer la main.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des mangas ou des adaptations télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers des Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer un mot si vous en avez envie !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DU SANCTUAIRE**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Teint (110 mots)**

Alors qu'il s'agenouilla devant son ami, Seyar ne pu s'empêcher de trouver le **teint** de Hyoga trop blanc, même pour lui, ce n'était pas bon signe. Le jeune homme était étendu sur le côté, les yeux clos. Son corps blessé était parcouru par des tremblements et quand il se mit à tousser du sang, Seyar le redressa pour le caler dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots d'encouragement.

\- Allez mon frère, il faut tenir bon.

Si Hyoga ne pu lui répondre, un rire sarcastique le fit pendant que son adversaire se rapprocha des deux amis.

\- Cela ne sert à rien, vous allez mourir tous les deux !

...

 **2.** **Traitre (106 mots)**

 **Traître** … Depuis que ce mot terrible avait été prononcé, Ayor ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Comment son frère pouvait-il être un **traître** ? Ce n'était pas possible, il ne voulait pas le croire. Ayoros était destiné à devenir le futur Grand Pope, jamais il n'aurait voulu du mal à la futur Athéna. Cela ne collait pas… Alors le jeune adolescent en voulait à la terre entière de colporter de tels propos. Il se sentait seul et abandonné, totalement perdu, mais jamais il ne laisserait les gens se réjouir de la mort de son frère. Il lui manquait trop et lui savait qu'il n'était pas un **traître**.

...

 **3.** **Abandonner (112 mots)**

La douleur sourde et violente remonta le long de la poitrine de Seyar. Le jeune chevalier de Pégase était étendu à plat ventre sur le sol. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, lui faisant comprendre que son corps était en souffrance. Seyar ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était épuisé. Le combat était long et difficile, l'adversaire puissant et sadique. Seyar respirait mal. Ses côtes brisées l'handicapaient et le goût du sang dans sa bouche n'était pas bon signe. Seyar avait le choix, soit il se relevait soit il laissait le noir l'envelopper. C'était l'heure du choix. Alors, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Pour ses amis, il refusait d' **abandonner**.

...

 **4.** **Firmament (109 mots)**

Alors qu'elle se tenait sur le balcon de sa villa, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Saorie ne faisait pas attention aux étoiles qui brillaient dans le **firmament** au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune fille était perdue… Les dernières révélations avaient été difficiles à encaisser. Elle n'était pas la petite fille de Mitsumata Kido, elle n'était qu'une orpheline comme ses futurs chevaliers dont elle se moquait enfant. Pire que cela, elle n'était pas n'importe qu'elle orpheline, elle était la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna, celle sur les épaules de laquelle reposait l'espoir de toute l'Humanité et c'es pour cela qu'elle se sentait si perdue. Pourrait-elle accomplir son destin ?

...

 **5.** **Compter (105 mots)**

Ikki avait arrêté de **compter** le nombre de fois où il était revenu des Enfers. C'était étrange de se dire que même la mort ne voulait pas vraiment de lui… Etrange et déroutant… Le chevalier du phoenix ne s'expliquer pas vraiment cette étrangeté. Certes, l'oiseau de feu renaissait de ses cendres, mais comment pouvait-il en être de même pour le chevalier qui portait son armure ? Ikki ne le comprenait pas vraiment. En revanche, il savait qu'il allait peut-être le découvrir aujourd'hui. Cette bataille était particulière, ils devaient tous descendre en Enfer et au bout, c'était la vie de son frère qui était en jeu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des mangas ou des adaptations télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers des Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à Sephirotaddict qui m'a proposé les mots "loyauté, boîte, Ténèbres et justice"**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer un mot si vous en avez envie !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DU SANCTUAIRE**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Loyauté (109 mots)**

Jusqu'à ces derniers jours, Hagen n'aurait jamais remis en question la **loyauté** de Flam envers sa sœur. Elles étaient si fusionnelles. Elles se comprenaient sans parler, mais maintenant, tout était remis en question. Flam se dressait au côté de l'ennemi, un ennemi qui la regardait avec un air qui le faisait frémir. Cet homme n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, elle était son âme sœur, celle qu'il protégeait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il devait la raisonner, la ramener vers lui et, rongé par sa jalousie, il ne rendit pas compte que c'était lui qui n'était plus loyal… lui qui ne les protégeait plus.

...

 **2.** **Justice (103 mots)**

En acceptant de devenir chevalier, on acceptait de servir Athéna et la **Justice** , on acceptait de se battre pour un idéal et de défendre la paix, même aux prix de combats titanesques, ce qui était diablement paradoxal, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Milo. Le chevalier du Scorpion se savait dans son bon droit, il savait qu'il se battait pour le grand pope et pour Athéna. Pourtant, l'abnégation et la volonté de ces chevaliers de bronze finirent par ébranler ses certitudes. Pourquoi avait-il subitement l'impression quel leurs discours étaient plus proches de cet idéal que ses actes ? Cela était insensé… à moins que…

...

 **3.** **Ténèbres (101 mots)**

Pourquoi fallait-il que les **Ténèbres** finissent toujours par ressurgir pour tenter d'engloutir le Monde ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours se battre ? La bataille au sanctuaire avait laissé des traces, des hommes étaient morts pour rien… des hommes qu'elle appréciait et maintenant, c'était au Nord, dans cette contrée qui se nommait Asgard que tout était en train de se jouer. Shina sentait la cosmo énergie de ses amis, elle savait que Marine était en route elle aussi, car les deux jeunes femmes étaient des chevaliers et elles ne resteraient plus en arrière, s'ils avaient besoin d'aide et de soutien, elles seraient là…

...

 **4.** **Boîte (104 mots)**

A la réflexion, Seyar savait qu'il devait paraître un peu étrange aux gens qu'il croisait avec sa **boîte** sculptée sur le dos. Les armures étaient finalement bien plus encombrantes quand il ne les portait pas. Toutefois, il n'allait pas se promener en permanence avec sur le dos. Rien que la perspective d'aller acheter un paquet de cookie avec, suffit à le faire sourire. Bon, ce n'était pas comme au début. A force de combattre, les gens avaient fini par les apercevoir et comprendre qui ils étaient, mais c'était amusant et vu ce qui l'attendait, sourire un peu ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

...

 **5.** **Temple (117 mots)**

Jamais Camus n'aurait pensé en arriver là : combattre dans son propre **temple** une personne qu'il ne voulait pas affronter, une personne dont il avait suivi l'entraînement pas à pas, un peu de loin, mais toujours là… une personne qu'il admirait pour sa sensibilité, son courage et sa droiture, mais une personne qui avait été abusée et qu'il allait être obligé de tuer. Cette simple perspective lui coupait le cœur en deux… il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il ne voulait pas faire couler son sang, mais le Grand Pope avait été clair… Ils étaient des traitres et la mort serait leur châtiment. Il frémit, murmurant en ravalant ses larmes : « je suis tellement désolé »


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des mangas ou des adaptations télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers des Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à Sephirotaddict qui m'a proposé tous les mots de ce chapitre ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer un mot si vous en avez envie !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DU SANCTUAIRE**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Armure (107 mots)**

S'il y a bien un jour particulier dans la vie d'un chevalier, c'est bien celui où son entraînement s'achève et où il reçoit enfin son **armure**. Cela peut-être un jour de tristesse, entaché par la mort d'une personne qu'on aime… Un jour de défi où on vient enfin à bout d'un ancien rival… Un jour de révélation quand toute sa puissance, longtemps maîtrisée se révèle aux autres… Un jour d'aboutissement, là où toutes les heures d'entraînement vous permette de contrôler les éléments… Un jour de dépassement de soit où même la solidité d'une glace millénaire ne peut résister… Oui quelques soient les circonstances, ce jour-là restera unique.

...

 **2.** **Liberté (109 mots)**

Se battre… Combattre chaque jour sans relâche… Affronter des ennemis de plus en plus puissants et diaboliques… Tuer pour ne pas être tué et pour quoi déjà ? … Ah oui… La Paix… Joli paradoxe… Tant de destruction pour la Paix et pour la **Liberté** … Que se passerait-il s'il laissait la lassitude prendre le dessus ? Est-ce que le monde serait vraiment pire que ce qu'il est, criblé d'injustices et d'inégalités ? Il était incapable de répondre à ça… De toute manière, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la vraie raison de ses combats. Non, au final, s'il se battait, c'était pour la protéger, elle… Parce qu'il l'aimait…

...

 **3.** **Lumière (120 mots)**

Le palais souterrain était sombre et glacial. Ce n'était pas des ennemis, c'était des ombres contre lequel il fallait lutter, des ombres qui tentaient de les engloutir et qui étaient sur le point d'y parvenir. Ils étaient si nombreux, si brutaux… Shun suffoquait. La douleur qui lui oppressait la poitrine le renseignait assez bien sur son état physique précaire. Il avait du sang dans la bouche et chaque respiration était une lutte. Il voulait se relever, pour ses amis qui croyaient en lui, pour Athéna qu'il devait protéger. Il était si épuisé. Son corps trembla, mais juste avant que le noir ne l'emporte, un éclair de feu propagea une **lumière** si aveuglante que ses ennemis poussèrent un cri de surprise.

...

 **4.** **Vaillance (113 mots)**

Il avait toujours eu la sensation d'être un enfant frêle et de ne pas être à sa place aux côtés d'un père dont la force et la **vaillance** forçaient le respect. Forkel était impressionnant et dans l'intimité, il était brutal, un peu trop… Mîme en souffrait, même s'il avait compris que son père voulait faire de lui un guerrier dont le royaume serait fier… Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'impression que ce rêve était le sien. Pourtant, lorsqu'il découvrit la vérité, lorsqu'il laissa éclore sa rage, il comprit ce qu'était un guerrier : un homme dont la haine et l'animosité permettaient d'avancer. Il fallut attendre ces derniers instants pour qu'il comprenne son erreur.

...

 **5.** **Tribunal (106 mots)**

Les tribunaux n'étaient pas des endroits agréables et le **tribunal** divin d'Athèna ne faisait pas exception. Ayor était là, debout dans le fond de la salle, écoutant le Grand Pope déclamer avec force et conviction que les chevaliers d'or s'étaient réunis et qu'ils avaient admis que le chevalier du sagittaire était un traître, qu'il avait voulu l'assassiner lui et la réincarnation d'Athéna et que son nom serait synonyme de honte et de déshonneur… Son nom… Un nom qui était si proche du sien… Il était son frère, il savait qu'il ne pouvait avoir fait ce dont on l'accusait et il jura qu'un jour, il le prouverait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des mangas ou des adaptations télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers des Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à Sephirotaddict qui m'a proposé les quatre premiers mots de ce chapitre et les personnages du dernier ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer un mot si vous en avez envie !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DU SANCTUAIRE**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Karma (104 mots)**

S'il existait bien un chevalier parmi les douze chevaliers d'or qui croyait au **karma** , c'était bien Shaka. Le chevalier de la vierge vivait selon les préceptes du bouddhisme et passait le plus clair de son temps à méditer. Il n'était pas le plus au courant des complots politiques qui se tramaient dans l'ombre. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était d'être le garant de la Paix et de la Justice. Alors, bien évidemment, quand cette supposée réincarnation d'Athéna avait attaqué le sanctuaire avec ses chevaliers de bronze, il avait défendu ses idéaux, jusqu'au moment où la flamme de son **karma** vacilla devant l'abnégation de ses adversaires.

...

 **2.** **Vie (120 mots)**

La **vie** était une chose à la fois précieuse et fragile. Les gens s'y accrochaient de toutes leurs forces, mais il était pourtant si simple d'en trancher le fil. Regarder les dernières parcelles de vies, les derniers sursauts d'un être à l'agonie était si jouissifs… On avait l'impression de regarder une proie se débattre dans un filet inextricable… Il suffisait d'attendre le bon moment, juste quand l'espoir commençait à revenir pour porter le coup fatal, pour voir la terreur marquer les visages une dernière fois juste avant que les regards deviennent mornes et sans vie… C'était un réel délice, mais pour le moment Abel ne révélerait pas ce détail à sa sœur, pour le moment, il avait encore besoin d'elle.

...

 **3.** **Brutal (113 mots)**

Au premier regard avec sa taille de géant, sa grosse voix et ses gestes rustres, on ne voyait en Aldébaran qu'un chevalier **brutal** , presque un ogre tant il aimait manger avec appétit. Ce dernier le savait et ne détestait pas l'idée de parvenir à se faire craindre par sa seule présence. Au moins, personne ne venait l'embêter, mais qui en aurait envie… C'était un cercle vicieux, sauf qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas. Son vrai visage, il le gardait pour ses amis : pour Mû le confident de toujours et pour Ayor, ce petit-frère de cœur, sur lequel il avait veillé à la mort d'Ayoros. Eux savaient qui il était et cela lui suffisait.

...

 **4.** **Espiègle (107 mots)**

Être originaire d'un peuple mythique ayant habité un continent disparu n'avait jamais été une source de mélancolie pour le _noble démon_ … sauf que lorsque son maître commençait à l'appeler par sa signification et non par son prénom, il savait qu'il avait peut-être poussé un peu trop loin ses petits jeux **espiègles**. En même temps, ce dernier ne le fâchait pas vraiment. Il était un disciple attentionné, passionné et Mû savait qu'il serait un grand chevalier du bélier, tout ce qu'il espérait pour le moment, c'est qu'il ne s'attire pas les foudres du Grand Pope à force de jouer des tours à tout le monde pour se distraire.

...

 **5.** **Pure (116 mots)**

Pandore ne se rappelait plus de ce que c'était d'être un enfant innocent. Elle se souvenait de ce jour maudit où elle avait ouvert ce coffret, libérant les messagers de son destin. Elle serait à la tête des 108 spectres, elle accéderait à l'immortalité, mais en échange, elle devrait veiller sur son frère. Hadès, dieu des Enfers, celui dont la naissance avait mis fin à toute vie, celui pour lequel elle chercherait l'âme la plus **pure** pour en faire son réceptacle, celui pour lequel elle était prête à tout, même à mourir… Jusqu'à ce que tout change et qu'elle comprenne que ce frère qu'elle avait tant chéri n'était que mort et désolation et là, tout bascula…


End file.
